Virus Mutante
by Keiko Kimiko
Summary: Un peligroso virus ha sido liberado en la ciudad de New York, todo entra en caos. Una ciudad vuelta un infierno en la Tierra El Clan Hamato intenta pararlo y Alex Mercer busca a quienes le han convertido en lo que ahora es Venganza, lucha y justicia; ingredientes clave para lo que esta por suscitarse en la gran manzana Entren y lean... si se atreven (colaboración con mesias619)
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenidos amigas y amigos amantes de la sangre, los videojuegos y los reptiles mutantes neoyorquinos**

 **Déjenme darles una cordial bienvenida al inicio de esta travesía, una nueva historia que estará repleta de sangre, suspenso intriga y... y la verdad no se que más**

 **Primero que nada quisiera informarles con gran alegría que esta es una colaboración con _"mesias619"_ quien a sido el fundador de esta idea y estará guiándome para el desarrollo de este proyecto, así que si les gusta lo que leerán no estaría de más agradecerle a él**

 **Por otro lado si son grandes seguidores de este juego, espero no desepcionarles pues no he podido jugarlo y la historia del mismo no es presisamente mi fuerte, pero me esforzaré lo máximo para darles una buena historia**

 **Sin más por el momento (excepto recordarles la gran ayuda que he recibido de " mesias619" **

**comencemos**

* * *

 **RENUNCIA: Prototype no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes y trama. Las TMNT tampoco me pertenecen, solamente esta adaptación y union de universos/realidades**

* * *

Nueva york / 4:35 pm

Un taxi se encontraba abandonado en medio de la calle mientras una especie de entre ramas y tentáculos lo empezaba a cubrir, provocando que uno de los amortiguadores cediera ante la presión ejercida por dichas cosas

"despejado" dijo un hombre de traje militar obscuro con una máscara de oxígeno y una metralleta en la mano, siendo seguido por otras seis personas con la misma vestimenta por una calle de nueva york hecho un caos. Mientras tanto un hombre encapuchado los observaba desde lo alto de un edificio aledaño a dicha calle

"Mi nombre es Alex Mercer, soy la razón de todo esto.

Me llaman asesino,

Monstruo,

Terrorista,

Soy todas esas cosas"

Una vez que ve que los militares se van, no se lo piensa dos veces y se deja caer al vacío, llegando a impactar con el suelo y formar un cráter de tamaño considerable mas no sufre ningún daño. Asegurándose de que no lo vieron, empieza a correr del lado contrario a una velocidad extraordinaria, llegando a una calle la cual fue bloqueada con una especie de puerta de metal gigante, sin embargo uso un auto como trampolín y de un salto lo pasa a duras penas formando otro cráter más pequeño al aterrizar para seguir corriendo.

"hace tres semanas, alguien liberó un virus en Penn station"

Después de usar un camión y un poste de luz de apoyo, sigue corriendo y a la vez trepa por un edificio para llegar al techo

"me desperté en la morgue, y en una parte de mi camino me encontré con cuatro mutantes reptiles llamados tortugas ninja. Ahora cazo,

Consumo,

Me transformo.

Con la ayuda del clan Hamato, voy a encontrar a los que me hicieron esto

Y los voy a hacer pagar"

Ya en la noche, aquel grupo caminaba con las armas apuntando a cualquier lado por si algo pasara

"fantasma nueve en tierra ¿tienen el objetivo a la vista? Cambio"

"negativo"

Hubieran seguido su camino de no ser por el grito que escucharon a la derecha, en un callejón

"¡auxilio!"

"esperen" ordenó el líder del grupo

"¡ayúdenme!" suplicó una mujer rubia sumamente agotada y con la ropa hecha jirones

"¡no se mueva!"

"¡ayúdenme por favor!" presa del cansancio se dejó caer en el líder el cual la atrapó en sus brazos, al voltear los uniformados al callejón, un sujeto deforme de aspecto horrible y con un ojo apareció buscando a su presa, al encontrar no una sino a siete personas al otro lado lanza un rugido espeluznante y junto con una docena más que aparecieron fueron tras ellos, el líder dejó a la mujer en el suelo para juntarse con sus compañeros y apuntar a los enemigos

"¡muy bien abran fuego!" la lluvia de balas no se hizo esperar y varios de ellos fueron derribados por los proyectiles, convirtiéndose todo eso en una salpicadera de sangre que manchó gran parte de las paredes. Una de aquellas criaturas se reincorporó tras el ataque solo para recibir un tiro en la cabeza

"Todo despejado, muévanse. Tú, ven conmigo"

Dos de ellos se acercaron a la chica que lloraba desconsolada de rodillas y con las manos tapando su rostro "a ella también" es lo que le dice su compañero para luego sacar una pistola y apuntar a la mujer, la rubia al quitarse las manos de la cara y levantar la mirada quedó atónita al ver el cañón de dicha arma

Sin embargo, algo ocurrió

Un objeto fue lanzado desde el lado izquierdo del soldado golpeando el arma con el cual se planeaba 'silenciar' a la mujer, logrando que el sujeto soltara la pistola con dolor en la mano y así evitar una tragedia

"¿que fue eso?" fue lo que dijo uno de ellos apuntando al lugar de origen mientras que otro examinaba el objeto. Era una especie de estrella negra pequeña pero bastante filosa

En ese momento, se escuchó una detonación seguido de una capa de humo que cubrió la zona donde estaban los militares, en cuanto el humo se fue disipando notaron un detalle

No estaba la mujer, pero metros atrás se encontraba su objetivo

"¡es él!" Alex Mercer o 'Zeus' por parte de los militares, se encontraba mirándolos serio desde su posición como ellos le apuntaban con sus armas, en eso un grupo de personas aparecieron al otro lado de la calle los cuales vestían como ninjas pero de forma extraña. No pasó ni cinco segundos cuando cuatro figuras de mayor tamaño aparecieron también, quedando a espaldas del buscado, siendo ellos cinco contra los robo pies y los militares

"ahora" dijo la tortuga de banda azul para que al mismo tiempo sus hermanos y él alzaran sus armas, mientras que Alex transformaba sus brazos en garras filosas, sin esperar Alex y las tortugas corrieron directo a sus objetivos, Leonardo atravesó a uno con sus espadas a la vez que 'Zeus' también lo hacía con su garra derecha, Raphael se encargó de decapitar a su contrincante en lo que Mercer rebana el estómago a otro militar con su garra izquierda. Donatello encaja su bastón Bo en la cintura del robo pie para luego lanzarlo con sus piernas lejos de ahí, al mismo tiempo que Alex lanzaba a otro para partirlo a la mitad en el aire. Miguel Ángel tenía problemas con su contrincante pero Mercer sin siquiera voltearse tomó a otro militar (que quería atacarlo por atrás) de la cabeza para arrojarlo en dirección al robo pie del menor de las tortugas, un quinto uniformado le disparó con una lanzacohetes pero Mercer se protege al transformar su brazo derecho en una espada lo bastante ancha para protegerse, dos segundos después de recibir el ataque salta sobre su víctima y lo atraviesa del hombro izquierdo al lado derecho de la cintura, en eso siente que alguien lo tiene en la mira más cuando se voltea recibe un bazucaso de llenó, ataque que fue esquivado y ahuyentó las tortugas quienes se encontraban cerca de la zona, en eso escucha por el comunicador gemidos de dolor, siendo su superior quien estaba herido después de haber sido arrojado contra un robot. No tardó en llegar con él para darle la mano y ayudarlo a levantarse

"¿dónde está el comandante a cargo?" le pregunta su líder a lo que este responde

"señor, está en Time Square, he pedido un transpor..." sin embargo, el brazo de su superior se transforma en una garra atravesándolo al instante, al mismo tiempo que su voz cambia

"eso no será necesario" dicho esto arroja el cuerpo y transforma su apariencia, volviendo a ser Mercer.

Justo en ese momento, un robo pie se levanta y trata de atacarlo, pero un kunai atraviesa el cráneo del robot y cae en seco para después una Leonardo la retire de aquel montón de chatarra.

Con esto último, Alex Mercer y los Hamato se retiran caminando de ahí, dando paso a otro día de caos y muerte.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? espero les guste este primer capitulo, es como una introducción y cabe resaltar que todo lo que acaban de leer lo ha escrito "mesias619"**

 **Ojala les guste y sea de su agrado este crosover**

 **Por ahora será todo así que**

 **Hasta la siguiente masacre**


	2. Inicio

**Hola Hola mis queridos y queridas lectoras fans de los juegos de video y las Tortugas**

 **Bien pues les traigo el primer capitulo de esta historia, espero les guste y les deje queriendo más pues espero pronto tendran más de esta revolución de universos jeje**

 **sin más por el momento que ruede el Fic**

* * *

PROTOTYPE

 **Alcantarilla de las Tortugas 9:30 PM**

6 adolescentes, entre ellos 4 tortugas mutantes, se encontraban en una guarida secreta en el alcantarillado disfrutando de un par de sodas y videojuegos.

Casey: oh, vamos viejo – dijo resignado mientras visualizaba el "GAME OVER" en la pantalla del televisor que inmediatamente fue tapado por el danzante cuerpo de feliz ganador: Mikey - ¿Cómo se supone que le ganan? – pregunto desconcertado, esa ya era su 5ta partida perdida

Rafa: Toma años de práctica, amigo – dijo engreído quitándole el mando para poder jugar

Casey: Que modestia – refunfuño haciéndose un lado para ir por una soda

Donnie: No es broma – añadió sincero – no pude ganarle una partida hasta que aprendí los códigos de programación de ese juego – dejo con la boca abierta a Jones – es en verdad bueno

Casey: Bueno, algún día tendrá que caer ante la grandiosidad de Casey Jones – dio un sorbo a la lata de soda que recién había cogido

Abril: Hablando de modestia – dijo con sarcasmo

Leo: Creo que tendrán que dejar esa partida para otro día. – Dijo para después darle un tomar el control remoto

Abril: ¿Ya es hora del patrullaje? – preguntó obligando a los video jugadores a pausar su preciada partida.

Leo: Algo así… - Presionó el control remoto para sintonizar – Héroes Espaciales tiene una maratón hoy – se emocionó sentándose frente al televisor tapando la visibilidad hacia el mismo

Mikey: Vamos Leo – se quejó - Una partida más

Casey: oh viejo – secundó – no puedes cancelar una partida por algo como esto

Pero sus quejas llegaron a oídos sordos pues Leonardo ya estaba muy lejos de allí, en una galaxia muy lejana junto a la fiel tripulación del Capitán espacial que tanto admiraba

Rafa: Ya lo perdimos

Donnie: No por mucho…- dijo con expresión alegre, como al hacer una travesura

Mikey: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Rafa no contesto y simplemente contemplo la descompuesta cara de su "temerario Líder" al ver como su amado programa era interrumpido

" _Interrumpimos la programación habitual para traerles en directo La apertura de las nuevas instalaciones de industrias Gentek, el siguiente evento tendrá la duración de una hora y media por lo que…"_

Leo: Ya vámonos – dijo sin ánimos apagando el televisor y tomando sus armas para salir a patrullar. Todos le siguieron sin chistar a sabiendas que sería nada bueno molestar a Leo ahora, era de conocimiento popular lo irritado que se ponía cada que no podía ver su serie (N/A: como cualquiera de nosotros cuando se pierde un capítulo). En las alcantarillas ya cerca de donde subirían a la superficie, la curiosidad le ganó a Rafa por lo que quedando un poco más atrás del resto llamó con un gesto al más alto de las tortugas.

Rafa: oye genio, ¿Cómo sabias que iban a interrumpir el estúpido programa ese?

Donnie: Fácil, no han dejado de hablar de esas industrias durante meses – dijo sin darle mayor importancia

Rafa: y ¿de qué son esas industrias?

Donnie: En simples palabras…de todo – volteo a ver la cara de incomprensión de su hermano por lo que aclaró – Tienen Farmacéuticas, Armerías, electrodomésticos, comida…

Rafa: Ya, ya entendí – le interrumpió la larga enumeración que continuaría bien unos 15 minutos – y ¿dónde se supone que están esas oficinas?

Donnie: no estoy seguro, pero por lo que he oído…

Leo: Chicos, apresúrense – llamó la atención de los dos mutantes que se habían quedado rezagados.

Dejaron el tema de lado y empezaron a patrullar, quedaron en reunirse cerca del restaurante de Murakami para, de paso, comprar algo para la cena. Así pues patrullaron tranquilamente durante talvez unas dos horas, eran cerca de las 11 PM cuando se reunieron en el restaurante, charlaron un poco y llevaron algunos pedidos para la cena. A pesar de todo y todo el tiempo que pasó, Leonardo seguí molesto por la interrupción de su programa, incluso estando ya de camino a la alcantarilla tenía el ceño fruncido y sus pasos aceleraos por la clara molestia que le invadía.

Rafa: Oye, Tranquilo Viejo – dijo en son de broma

Leo: ¿De qué hablas? ¡Estoy tranquilo!

Mikey/Donnie: Aja

Leo planeaba seguir la que sería una extensa discusión pero en ese momento mientras atravesaban los techos de la ciudad, un shuriken que pasó a escasos centímetros de sus cabezas inició una pelea. Los contrincantes, ni más ni menos que…

Donnie: ¡El Pie! – advirtió al resto para que tomaran posiciones defensivas y ofensivas

Rafa: Estos Estúpidos Robo-pies no aprenden – comentó irritado clavando uno de sus Sais en el pecho de un robot.

Leo: Menos Charla, más destrozo de metal – ordenó serio rebanando robo-pies frenéticamente

Mikey: ¿Por qué la prisa hermano? – enredo la cadena de su kusarigama lanzando otro robot por la azotea

Donnie: Es obvio Mikey – intuyo acertadamente mientras atravesaba la cabeza de un robot con el filo de su ningata (N/A: creo que ese es el nombre de su arma al tener esa cuchilla al final) – Quiere llegar rápido a la alcantarilla para ver si puede ver algo de su programa – el tic en el ojo de Leonardo se disparó ante el comentario de Donatello y las Risas de Rafael

Casey: Tranquilo Leo, Casey Jones acabara rápido con estas latas oxidadas – presumió a la vez que lanzaba tres de sus discos explosivos (N/A: no conozco mucho de Hockey pero según yo a esos discos se les llaman Puck) derribando fácilmente a tres robots

La pelea duro muy poco, para la suerte del líder, después de todo no eran más de 10 robots contra 6 de ellos. Pero justamente en ese momento en un lugar desconocido para nuestros héroes, un matraz fue estrellado bruscamente contra el suelo liberando algo sumamente peligroso y dando inicio a lo que sería un completo pandemonio.

 **Industrias** _ **Gentek 10:00 pm**_

En el sótano de la recién inaugurada industria principalmente farmacéutica, se encontraban dos científicos con trajes de alta protección se encontraban a punto de realizar una autopsia

Científico 1: Eh, a este sujeto lo conocía. Era de BLACKLIGHT

Científico 2: pues parece que ahora ya no

Científico 1: Se llama… Mercer, Alex J. Su familiar más cercano Mercer, Dana A.

Científico 2: ¿Su esposa?

Científico 1: No tengo idea – revisó un poco los papeles de la autopsia que debían llenar – pásame el bisturí – el otro sujeto le pasó el afilado objeto – abramos el torso y terminemos rápido – se disponía a retirarle la chamarra y camisa al cuerpo para poder hacer la primera incisión pero justo en ese momento el cuerpo se levantó de la mesa, dando un susto casi de muerte a los dos científicos - ¡Corre por tu vida idiota!

Científico 2: ¡Qué vengan las fuerzas especiales! – grito mientras salían despavoridos

El que hasta hace unos segundos se consideraba un muerto Alex, se apoyaba en la camilla incorporándose de a poco para luego salir corriendo de la morgue y llegar al estacionamiento del lugar donde se desplegaban varios soldados alrededor de los dos científicos que estaban junto a él apenas unos segundos atrás. No logró escuchar lo que hablaron con ellos, solo pudo ver cómo sin dudarlo ni un segundo, aquellos hombres eran fusilados. Después de aquella brutal escena los soldados se desplegaron para poder encontrar a "Zeus", quien al parecer era Alex. Le rodearon en cuestión de segundos

Alex: No, por favor No disparen – suplico pero aquellas palabras cayeron en oídos sordos, los soldados abrieron fuego de manera rápida y certera - ¿qué me pasa? – preguntó más para sí mismo, pues no sentía dolor alguno a pesar de estar siendo atravesado sin miramientos por las balas. Aún sin comprender pero sabiendo que no podía permanecer ahí huyó del lugar dando un salto descomunal

Corría por callejones de manera rápida y ágil, esquivando el tráfico de la ciudad y escapando de cada soldado que divisaba hasta que un helicóptero se cruzó frente a él. Sin opciones ni más ideas Alex intentó levantar un taxi estacionado para poder lanzárselo al helicóptero lo cual para su sorpresa pudo hacer sin mayor esfuerzo, sin duda alguna no era normal y para colmo la persecución estaba empezando a volverse más "llamativa". A pesar de sus extraordinarias habilidades Alex estaba exhausto por lo que no podía seguir enfrentando todo lo que se le pusiera enfrente, huyo un par de calles más hasta llegar a un callejón apartado donde se recostó en un muro para poder recobrar el aliento, para su desgracia un soldado de esos que había visto antes le había encontrado. Sin opciones ni ideas simplemente se quedó sentado

 **Callejón sin salida 10:45 pm**

Soldado: Equipo Ghost en posición, confirmando contacto visual – fue lo único que dijo antes de darle un disparo casi a quemarropa justo en el pecho el que sería seguido por otros tres, ensangrentando aún más la ropa del sujeto – Trabajo Finiquitado – informó por su radio dándole la espalda al cuerpo de Alex que sorpresivamente se levantaba solamente para tomarle por la espalda y estrellarlo contra el pavimento

El soldado quedó inconsciente de manera automática y justo en ese momento algo extraño pasó en el cuero de Alex, algo que parecían tentáculos como cadenas salieron de su espalda para envolver al soldado y de alguna manera incomprensible absorber al sujeto pero desafortunadamente en ese momento otro soldado se acercaba a él. El cuerpo de Alex reaccionó por instinto y de alguna extraña y desconocida forma se transformó en el soldado que acababa de… ¿matar? El soldado que se aproximaba llegó con él y trato de hablarle pero Alex lo golpeo despiadadamente hasta dejarlo en el suelo y por segunda vez en la noche, absorber el cadáver. Al hacerlo obtuvo algo más que la última vez, miles de recuerdos volaban por su mente como si de un filme se tratara y de entre todos ellos pudo ver algo importante

Alex: Alex… Mercer, así que ese es mi nombre – al parecer ni siquiera su propio nombre era de su conocimiento, pero ahora ya tenía algo, y no solo su nombre – Dana…Mi hermana. Debo encontrarla – apenas era consciente de lo que estaba pasando, pasándole pero era clara su intención de encontrar a la única persona capaz de esclarecerle todo este asunto.

En ese momento Alex pudo escuchar un pequeño alboroto que se iba acercando al callejón donde se encontraba, sin ánimos para seguir combatiendo y sin tener muy claro como lo hizo simplemente se fue de ahí con el perfil más bajo que pudo evitando que cualquier alma le viera.

 **Tejados de New York 10:30 PM**

Los chicos se encontraban corriendo rápidamente persiguiendo a un objetivo casi imposible de alcanzar y mucho menos de parar, ese objetivo endemoniadamente rápido que perseguían era

Rafa: MIIIIKEYYYY - si, el menor de los hermanos mutantes, en uno de los descuidos de Donatello quien era el que resguardaba el pedido de Murakami tomó los la comida y la comenzó a devorar corriendo despavoridamente para evitar ser atrapado y poder terminarse él solo toda la comida

Los tres hermanos mayores seguían cabreadísimos al menor mientras sus amigos humanos se limitaban a observar siguiéndoles tranquilamente el paso. Parecía que Miguelito se saldría con la suya pero justo cuando todo parecía perdido Leonardo salió al rescate de los hambrientos estómagos de su familia saltando por los aires tacleando fácilmente al pecoso y en ese momento Rafael y Donatello rápidamente llegaron y arrebataron la bolsa con lo que quedaba de la comida, que afortunadamente quedaba bastante.

Mikey: Ya, Ya, me rindo – lloriqueaba tratando inútilmente de levantarse y quitarse de encima a su hermano mayor

Rafa: No creas que te librarás de esta tan fácil enano – el tono de Rafa era claramente vengativo, y eso se denotó más cuando tronó sus dedos con esa miraba sínica

Leo: Si quieres lo matas en la alcantarilla Rafa – dijo dejando boquiabiertos a sus tres hermanos – si nos tardamos demasiado no alcanzaré a ver nada de Héroes Espaciales

Rafa: Como quie… - fue interrumpido por un sonido, el sonido de una serie de disparos para ser específicos

Donnie: Abajo – gritó tirándose él mismo al suelo del tejado donde se encontraban

Todos hicieron lo mismo y luego de un minuto donde verificaron que no existía riesgo en donde se encontraban. Al parecer no había amenaza para ellos por lo que rápidamente se levantaron

Casey: Al parecer esta noche se pondrá más interesante – dijo acomodándose la máscara y preparando su palo de hockey

Leo: ¿no podemos dejarlo pasar? – Preguntó con tono infantil digno de Miguel Ángel ganándose la miradas entre incrédulas e indignadas de todos los presentes – solo esta vez – suplico obteniendo únicamente más miradas acusatorias – está bien – se resignó

Así pues se pusieron en marcha a donde pudieron deducir fue el origen del sonido, llegando a un callejón sin salida donde lo único que pudieron ver fue una sombra alejándose rápidamente por los callejones y tejados. No le pudieron dar mayor importancia pues la sombra desapareció de su vista de manera rápida, demasiado para ser humano o siquiera mutante.

Bajaron del tejado para ver el callejón y verificar si podían encontrar algo o alguien que necesitara ayuda.

Donnie: oigan chicos, encontré algunos casquillos de bala – señalo los restos de bala que se encontraban cerca de un basurero

Rafa: Eso no es todo – llamo la atención señalando la pared del callejón que estaba salpicada de sangre, los demás fueron a ver sorprendiéndose por la gran cantidad de sangre que se encontraba tanto en el muro como en el suelo

Donnie: Al parecer le dispararon a alguien – se ganó las miradas de "no me digas" pero las ignoro y siguió con su deducción – fue a quemarropa, aún quedan rastros de tela junto con la sangre y…

Mikey: Chicos ¿nos podemos ir de aquí? – dijo sumamente nervioso, sobra decir que a Miguelito no le gusta nada ver sangre y menos en este contexto

Rafa: Si Mikey, ven vámonos – no podían hacer nada más por lo que un poco reacios y con un mal presentimiento corriéndoles por todo el cuerpo no tuvieron más remedio que irse de allí directo a la alcantarilla

Donnie: Por si acaso – saco un hisopo tomando una muestra de la sangre derramada para colocarlo en una pequeña bolsa y llevarla consigo sin que los demás se percataran

Rápidamente todos salieron de ahí con su rumbo fijo en la mente sin saber que acababan de dar inicio a algo más allá de su comprensión.

* * *

 **Corten y se imprime, bueno a quienes quieran jeje**

 **espero les guste como esta este capitulo, y para los que conocen del juego hago la firme promesa que en el siguiente habrá mucha más sangre y destrucción**

 **Sin más por el momento salvo, Lo siento Mesias618 no me mates no estaba muerta solo andaba de parranda XD**

 **Hasta el siguiente Cap**


	3. Encontrando a la Familia

**Bienvenidos amantes de la sangre, PROTOTYPE y las TMNT**

 **Hoy les traemos un nuevo capitulo de esta entrega y esta vez todo el credito se lo devemos a nuetro querido amigo mesias619 pues el escribió todo este capitulo.**

 **Agradescanle como es devido pues... soy una mala escritora que no puede cumplir con el ritmo lo siento se los compenzaré**

 **algun día**

 **Bueno no les distraigo más y disfuten**

 **y dejen comentarios... por favor**

* * *

 **RENUNCIA: las TMNT ni PROTOTYPE me pertenecen, esta adaptación es para fines de entretenimiento y es una colaboración con mesias619**

* * *

Calle Christopher

Las cosas no podrían estar peor de lo que estaban. Desde la cornisa de un edificio se encontraba Alex observando la calle donde una gran cantidad de miembros de la Blackwatch hacían guardia.

Alex: tal parece que el comité de bienvenida me estaba esperando...- ironizó para sí mismo - Debe haber alguna forma de entrar sin que me vean - en eso recordó el momento en el que su apariencia cambio a la del soldado que absorbió antes de que su superior apareciera - no sé cómo hice eso, pero necesito hacerlo de nuevo si quiero entrar.

Tratando de no llamar la atención e improvisado un poco, fue a un callejón y saltó al vacío clavando sus manos en los muros a modo de freno para reducir el impacto. Una vez que tocó el suelo revisó que no hubiera moros en la costa

Alex: bien, concéntrate - se tomó un par de minutos para visualizarse a sí mismo en su víctima anterior, logrando transformarse en él al poco tiempo - perfecto, ahora solo me queda entrar sin que sospechen

Los nervios lo carcomían, pero logró ocultarlos para evitar problemas. A paso lento y seguro comenzó a pasar por los soldados que platicaban de cualquier cosa, sin embargo uno de aquellos soldados le habló

S. Blackwatch: Oye tú. ¿Viste ayer el partido de los Yankees? - ante esa pregunta, rápidamente indagó en las memoria obtenidas del consumido soldado cuya apariencia le servía de camuflaje en aquel momento.

Alex: Si, la verdad esperaba que ellos ganaran el juego, pero parece que no pudo ser así.

S. Blackwatch: Yo también pensé en eso. Parece este no será nuestro año

Alex: Tampoco hay que desanimarnos, tal vez ganen el siguiente juego.

S. Blackwatch: Si, eso espero

Después de aquella plática de la cual logró salir, se encaminó directo a la entrada donde otro soldado lo saludo

S. Blackwatch: ¡señor!

Alex: Descanse soldado

Una vez dentro, verificó que no apareciera nadie para después volver a su forma real. Todo hubiera sido pan comido de no ser porque el elevador sufrió una falla y no le quedó de otra más que tratar de llegar rápido por las escaleras, llegando al tercer piso dónde se encontraba el apartamento 15 A. Específicamente el hogar de Dana

Dana: ¡Suéltame Infeliz! - escucho Mercer antes de abrir la puerta, algo no andaba bien.

S. Blackwatch: ni lo pienses primor

Con lo poco que llegó a escuchar, fue más que suficiente para girar el picaporte rápido he ingresar al departamento

Alex: ¡¿Dana?! - ambos lo voltearon a ver pues ninguno pensó que alguien entraría, pero Dana actuó rápido y de un cabezazo al distraído soldado logró zafarse del agarre. Lo que nunca pensó fue que su hermano aprovechara el momento para atravesar de un puñetazo el pecho de su captor - Dana. Soy yo, Alex - sin embargo, el miedo que tenía ella hacia él le hacía retroceder - espera, no te haré daño.

Dana: ¡aléjate de mí! - quería huir, escapar de aquel ser que mató a un hombre de forma brutal y con una fuerza sobrehumana que logró atravesar varios huesos como si de hielo seco se tratase

Alex: Dana, mírame - la sujeto de los hombros manchándole con algo de sangre que quedó en sus manos, captando así su atención - jamás le haría daño a mi hermana

Dana: ¿Alex? ¿En verdad eres tú? - él solo se limitó en asentir con la cabeza para después ser abrazado por ella, acto que no pudo corresponder pues no le era familiar ese tipo de afectos

Alex: quisiera que platicáramos ahora, pero hay un pelotón de la Blackwatch haya afuera que no tardarán en sospechar de que algo no anda bien – dedico una no muy natural sonrisa

Dana: Tienes razón...- dijo pensando un poco - Ya sé, usemos la salida de emergencia que esta atrás en el callejón, no creo que estén ellos ahí

Alex: Bien, démonos prisa

Sin perder tiempo, fueron a las ya mencionadas escaleras y en cuanto bajaron un piso se escuchó la entrada del resto de la Blackwatch, a lo que tuvieron que apresurar el paso antes de que los vieran. Una vez en el suelo lo primero que captó su vista fue una tapa de alcantarilla por lo que rápidamente les llegó la idea

Dana: Creo que no nos queda de otra

Alex: Peor es nada

Una vez dentro, comenzaron a correr por el sistema de drenaje por si los hubieran llegado a ver. Al estar seguros de que nadie los seguía se detuvieron en una zona que fue obstruida por diversos objetos y desechos

Minutos antes en el hogar de las tortugas.

Después de otra noche de patrullaje, el clan Hamato había regresado a la guarida con cierta inquietud tras haber visto semejante escena en aquel callejón. Si bien le han hecho frente a varias situaciones tales como enfrentarse a otros mutantes, krangs, el clan del pie, he incluso al temible Destructor, no estaban aún listos para ver un escenario tan sangriento y grotesco como ese, incluso Casey no estaba tranquilo luego de ver las manchas de color carmesí por todos lados.

Pero el más afectado de todos ellos era el pequeño Miguel Ángel. El ver la sangre esparcida por todo el lugar lo había traumatizado lo suficiente para tener pesadillas por un largo tiempo. En cuanto llegaron, Splinter los recibió junto con una Abril agotada por su entrenamiento para formarse como kunoichi, un eterno entrenamiento para como avanzaba la chica.

Splinter: ¿qué tal hijos míos? ¿Cómo les fue en el patrullaje? - les preguntó su Sensei como de costumbre, aunque en esta ocasión noto algo diferente - Miguel Ángel te veo tembloroso ¿ocurrió algo haya afuera?

Leo: Yo le explicó. – tomó la iniciativa a sabiendas que nadie más lo haría - Vera, cuando nosotros veníamos de regreso, escuchamos disparos provenientes de un callejón cercano donde estábamos, fuimos a investigar a ver qué había pasado pero... Lo único que vimos fue solo muros repletos de sangre – termino el relato con un tono sumamente perturbado. El roedor quedó desconcertado ante lo dicho por su hijo

Splinter: ¿dónde fue eso?

Leo: a unas diez cuadras de aquí

Splinter:... Sera mejor que para la próxima vez que salgan, estén al pendiente de cualquier persona sospechosa que vean. Estas personas, si bien no tienen nada que ver con el clan del pie, se dedican a lo mismo que destructor pero siendo más brutales o más discretos

Rafa: Pues al parecer ese nos salió brutal por como dejo el callejón

Abril: Menos mal que no se lo encontraron. – Mencionó con tono alterado - Solo espero que lo atrapen pronto

Splinter: Así será. Bien, lo mejor que pueden hacer es descansar y tratar de olvidar lo que vieron.

Leo: Pero... ¿y héroes espaciales? - preguntó el líder con desesperación al recordar su amado programa.

Splinter: Ya es muy tarde para que estés viendo televisión Leonardo... Además, terminó dos minutos antes que llegaran

Leo: ¡¿qué?! ¡NOOOO! – y así Leonardo fue víctima del tiempo mal calculado y no pudo ver su capítulo. Todos los días personas de todo el mundo sufren a causa de esto y los más afectados son los tortu-fans de todos los países, por eso tú, si tú que puedes grabar y subir los programas en español y español latino… hazlo para que nunca más un tortu-fan sufra por perderse un capitulo estreno por cuestiones de horario. SE un Héroe (N/A: campaña para un fandom mejor. Y ahora retomemos la historia, Lo siento Mesias no me resistí XD)

Después de aquella escena protagonizada por su líder, todos se habían ido a descansar (Casey y Abril a sus respectivas casas). Sin embargo, en medio de la noche, Miguel Ángel despertó agitado pues soñó que destructor era el responsable de aquel escenario y que ellos fueron utilizados para teñir aquellos muros con el rojizo liquido de sus venas.

Mikey: Rayos, debo dejar de comer una pizza entera antes de ir a dormir - tenía pensado ir con Leo para dormir a su lado, pero con tantos nervioso después de la pesadilla decidió dar un paseo por las alcantarillas con su patineta

La sensación de la adrenalina por la velocidad y el realizar sus piruetas eran lo mejor para él en ese momento. Se sentía tan libre y en paz que creía que volaba, hasta que a lo lejos divisó dos figuras humanas pasar rápido de una sección a otra. Al verlos detuvo su patineta y usando sus habilidades de ninja se acercó lentamente - tal vez a Casey y Abril se les olvidó algo, es una oportunidad perfecta para asustarlos jejeje.

Una vez que llegó al lugar donde pasaron se alistó para darles un buen susto, pero la voz de uno de ellos lo hizo olvidar por completo la idea.

Alex: Necesito tu ayuda - esa no era la voz de Casey, dando un pequeño vistazo se percató que no eran sus amigos, sino dos humanos a los cuales nunca ha visto.

Dana: Madre mía, sabía que algo raro estaba pasando en Gentek. ¿Se puede saber que está pasando, Alex? - sin embargo, lo único que recibe de respuesta es un gesto de hombros, dando a entender que no tenía idea - Llevo semanas investigando a esa organización. He estado indagando por ahí para CONSEGUIRTE información. ¿No te acuerdas de que querías descubrir que estaba pasando en los altos mandos de Gentek, cualquier cosa acerca del director de investigación...? - al tratar de pensar, solo le llega el nombre de una persona, pero parece que tarda más de la cuenta - ¿estás bien?

Alex: ¿sabes lo que ha pasado?

Dana: Ni siquiera te he visto en cinco años.- dijo con un tono triste y melancólico - Hasta que llamaste a mi puerta el mes pasado.

Alex: ¿Hay algún sitio a dónde ir?

Dana: Si. Eh... Conozco uno - Antes de que dijera algo más, el sonido del helicóptero alertó a Alex, haciendo que volteara arriba por puro reflejó, a pesar de estar en las alcantarillas un desagüe con rejas les brindaba una vista discente de la superficie - aunque lo mejor sería ir mañana

Alex: De acuerdo, tú descansa, yo voy a vigilar.

En cuanto vio al hombre acercarse no se lo pensó dos veces y se fue de ahí asegurándose de no llamar la atención de aquellas dos personas.

Alex improviso una "cama" para su hermana con un grupo de cartones y restos de periódicos, así ella pudo descansar un poco. Alex se mantuvo despierto toda la noche, pareciera que no necesitaba dormir, cada vez era más extraño para él estas cosas.

En la mañana.

Dana: Bueno... Pasa - le ofreció su hermana entrar a un departamento al que el accede y observa el lugar - Perdón por el desorden, es que me ofrecí a cuidar el lugar a unos amigos. Llevan un año fuera... En la Patagonia, creo.

Alex: ¿y esto? - señaló a un muro con pedazos de documentos, fotos, nombres, todo acerca de Gentek

Dana: Bueno, alguien tenía que hacerse cargo de todo esto, después de todo es la nota del siglo – al parecer Dana estaba profundamente interesada en desenmascarar a las industrias GENTEK, claro obteniendo el crédito, nada es gratis en esta vida cierto.

Alex: ¿dónde vivo? – preguntó algo intrigado

Dana: ha sí, olvide que no recuerdas nada - fue a un mapa que tenía en el muro y señaló un lugar - es aquí, al otro lado del Central Park.

Alex: Iré ahí. Tal vez encuentre algo que me ayude a aclarar mi pasado

Dana: si ellos estaban esperando en mi departamento, lo más probable es que estén en el tuyo.

Alex: Debo correr el riesgo. Estaré bien - antes de cruzar la puerta le dijo algo más - quédate aquí, estarás más segura.

Dana: ok - fue lo que dijo al verlo partir

* * *

 **y hasta aquí este capitulo. El proximo capitulo estará publicado en una semana pues ya esta terminado... espero les guste un sangiento san valentín**

 **Espero les guste esta historia y cualquier sujerencia o comentario sera bien recibido**

 **sin más que decir**

 **Hasta la proxima**


	4. Primer avistamiento

**Bienvenidos de nuevo**

 **Pasen y lean este nuevo capitulo, esta vez con un poco de sangre extra**

 **Disfruten la fusión de estos dos mundos neoyorquinos y la sangre que esto conlleva**

 **Sin más no les entretengo, solo les pido que vean al final pues deseo darles un anuncio importante**

 **Ahora si... que empice**

* * *

 **RENUNCIA: las TMNT no me pertenecen, tampoco PROTOTYPE y esta es una historia colaborativa con mesias619**

* * *

Central Park sábado 7:15 AM

POV Alex

Sigo sin entender todo lo que pasó ayer, ¿por qué intentaban matarme? ¿por qué atacaban a mi hermana? ¿Qué tengo que ver con ellos? ¿Quiénes son ellos? Pero creo que la mayor duda que tengo es… ¿quién se supone que soy?

Aun no recuerdo nada, solo las memorias de esas personas que… ¿absorbí? No tengo idea de que hice quien fui ni que soy pero de algo estoy completamente seguro… Esos idiotas me cambiaron, trataron de hacerle daño a mi hermana y sea lo que sea que me hicieron PAGARAN por ello. Por ahora creo que solo me queda tratar de llegar a mi departamento y buscar cualquier cosa que me pueda dar información acerca de todo este loco asunto.

END POV

Alex se dirigía al que fue su hogar, trataba de pasar desapercibido lo más que pudiera pasando por callejones poco transitados y lugares similares el único inconveniente era que su departamento se encontraba prácticamente al otro lado del Central Park. En definitiva esto sería tardado para Alex en especial porque a cada cuadra que avanzaba se encontraba con un soldado del BLACKWATCH y esto lo obligaba a elegir entre dos caminos: consumirlo y avanzar directamente o rodearlo y evitar más escándalos.

Mientras Alex avanzaba a paso lento por los casi desiertos callejones y avenidas de la ciudad dos de nuestros conocidos residentes neoyorquinos paseaban tranquilamente por las cercanías del lugar

Abril: Admítelo Casey, esto es algo más haya de tus capacidades

Casey: Claro que no – dijo algo nervioso – no hay enemigo capaz de derrotar a Casey Jones – retomo su habitual actitud presuntuosa

Abril: ¿así? – Dijo ya sería – entonces no tendrás problemas en recordarme como es que se calcula la hipotenusa de un triángulo equilátero verdad

Casey: ah… esto… solo la mides con la regla verdad – planteó sin tener idea provocando un tremendo FACE PALM en la pelirroja

Mientras ellos seguían conversando tranquilamente un joven con apariencia desastrosa vistiendo una sudadera con capucha pasó por su lado provocando un escalofrío en la chica que, gracias a sus poderes "Telepate ticos" pudo percibir una corriente de energía sumamente negativa. La sensación fue tal que le provocó un fuerte dolor en las sienes haciendo que Abril volteara en busca de lo que fuera que originara tales energías, pero al voltear solamente observo una vacía calle de la ciudad, no había ninguna persona a metros de ellos dos. Abril estaba sumamente confundida sintiendo como la sensación empezaba a menguar pero conservando un mal presentimiento acerca de todo esto

Casey: oye pelirroja – llamó algo preocupado - ¿estás bien? – Se acercó a ella colocando una de sus manos en la espalda arqueada de la chica – ¿otra vez tienes malas vibras?

Abril: Tranquilo Casey – recobró poco a poco la compostura – Creo que no fue nada – dijo fingiendo una sonrisa mientras en sus adentros pensaba " _Espero que no sea nada grave"_

Para cuando los adolescentes siguieron su camino Alex Mercer se encontraba ya muy lejos de aquel lugar, a tan solo un par de cuadras de su apartamento, desde donde se encontraba en aquel momento era fácilmente visible aquel gran edificio de no más de 15 pisos

Alex: Muy bien – se acomodó la capucha – ya casi

Para su suerte el camino estaba relativamente despejado y no le tomo más de 10 minutos llegar y entrar al lugar que alguna vez llamó hogar, pero por más que eso fuese verdad en este momento Alex no puede recordar nada; trata de recordar algo observando todo lo que se encuentra en su sala: decoraciones, los sofás, y los cuadros… al ver detenidamente los cuadros se enfoca en una especialmente, una foto donde estaba él junto a una mujer de cabello rubio. Algo llamó la atención de Alex en ese cuadro, pero en cuanto toca el marco un breve recuerdo aparece en él junto a un leve dolor de cabeza.

Mientras nuestro desmemoriado Alex recorre su casa un pequeño grupo de BLACKWATCH se posicionaba cerca del perímetro pues aunque no lo sabía él estuvo siendo vigilado desde que entro al edificio. Una vez pudieron posicionar fielmente a Alex el superior del escuadrón BLACKWATCH ordeno ejecutar el plan

Alex: ¿qué es ese rui…? - no logra terminar la oración pues una fiera explosión lo atrapa totalmente desprevenido lanzándolo bruscamente por los aires

La explosión fue muy fuerte sí pero, a Alex no le afecto en lo más mínimo pues aterrizo bastante bien en el techo de un edificio a un par de cuadras. Se sacudió los escombros de sus hombros pero cuando fijo nuevamente la vista al lugar de la explosión pudo apreciar cómo, del edificio vecino a este, varios soldados tanto del BLACKWATCH como del ejército de los Estados Unidos escoltaban a un hombre con traje azul para luego subirlo en un tanque blindado de la milicia.

Alex: uh, parece que ahí va alguien que me puede responder algunas preguntas – se dijo así mismo antes de emprender carrera persiguiendo aquel vehículo blindado a pesar de ser el mismo perseguido por soldados del ejército y del BLACKWATCH que le atacaban con todo lo que tuvieran.

 _ **Unos momentos antes en un lugar cercano**_

Casey: Vamos, no es para tanto pelirroja – prácticamente le rogaba a la chica

Abril: dices que no Casey – reclamó ya cansada – ya te explique 7 veces como…

Abril no pudo terminar de hablar pues en ese momento se escuchó una fuerte explosión no muy lejos de donde se encontraban por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces, enserio sin pensarlo, Casey emprendió camino hacia el origen de aquella perturbación

Abril: ¿A dónde crees que vas Jones? – le dijo alterada

Casey: a donde más va a ser - respondió bruscamente – tenemos que averiguar que fue eso

Abril: y que planeas hacer cuando llegues ¿he? – Le reto – crees que todo el mundo…

Casey: ¡Cuidado! – gritó empujando a Abril lejos de la trayectoria de un disparo que iba directo a la cabeza de la pelirroja

Los adolescentes tuvieron que refugiarse pues la persecución de Alex había llegado a donde ellos se encontraban, se ocultaron entre algunos árboles cercanos viendo como un tanque blindado atravesaba el lugar. Cuando el fuego se alejó lo suficiente los chicos estaban dispuestos a marcharse y buscar un mejor lugar pero justo cuando empezaban la retirada un gran malestar invadió a la pecosa obligándolos a detener su huida

Casey: Abril ¿qué te pasa?

Abril: Algo… Alguien no lo sé bien, pero una… energía negativa muy fuerte – dijo entrecortadamente sujetándose la cabeza. Casey no lo dudo y tomó a la chica refugiándose nuevamente siendo simples espectadores de la lluvia de balas que se desataba prácticamente frente a sus ojos.

Los dos chicos estaban bien ocultos y fuera de la vista sin embargo podían ver claramente lo que sucedía, en especial cuando Abril casi se retorció al divisar a Alex justo antes que este disparara un lanza-cohetes dirigido al tanque volcándolo de manera estrepitosa

Alex: he, al parecer ese soldado del lanza-cohetes que consumí fue útil después de todo – rio para sí viendo como del tanque salía a penas el hombre de traje, corriendo torpemente hacia un túnel poco transitado - ¿A dónde cree que va? – pregunto al aire antes de saltar y correr persiguiéndole aun con el humo y destrucción del lanza cohetes rodeando la mayor parte del paisaje

Para este momento Casey y Abril eran rodeados por el denso humo que desprendía el tanque, ignorando por completo las acciones de Mercer

Abril: cof, cof Casey cof

Casey: Abril cof, cof salgamos de aquí- tomo la mano de la chica para alejarse juntos buscando un lugar donde pudieran respirar, quedando justo a la entrada de aquel túnel

Alex alcanzó al hombre de traje en cuestión de segundos y justo cuando le tenía en frente le tomó de la camisa alzándolo en el aire

Alex: Oye amigo no lo tomes como algo personal – dijo con una mirada fría e inexpresiva – pero tienes respuestas a varias de mis preguntas

En cuanto termino aquella frase Alex alejó una de sus manos del cuello del hombre solamente para introducirla en el pecho de aquel hombre como si de cuchillo en mantequilla se tratase, luego enterró su otra mano en la cavidad torácica mientras varios "tentáculos" salían de la espalda de Mercer introduciéndose de manera violenta y tortuosa en el cuerpo del desdichado hombre. La sangre se derramaba a montones en el pavimento del lugar a la vez que los débiles sollozos del hombre iban desapareciendo. Por ultimo en un ágil y rápido movimiento letal Alex consumió por completo a su víctima, el mimo hombre que lo quería muerto, por consecuencia recibió todos los recuerdos de este los cuales explicaban sobre una infección parecida a una epidemia ocurrida años antes en Idaho, pero también mencionaba algo sobre que él mismo era una especie de bomba que debía ser neutralizada de inmediato.

Alex se recuperaba del molesto dolor de cabeza que le propiciaba la absorción de recuerdos pero cuando levanto la vista a la entrada del túnel vio claramente a una joven de no más 17 años, pelirroja y con ojos azules que le miraban impactados y llenos de shock; así es Abril había visto en primera fila y con lujo de detalles toda la carnicería de recién quedando completamente paralizada por la impresión.

Casey: Abril – llamó a su amiga al ver que no estaba corriendo junto a ella

La chica volteó, más que todo por reflejo pues aún era incapaz de pensar en nada, pero cuando posiciono su vista de nuevo en dirección al asesino Mercer ya no se encontraba. Abril no daba crédito a lo que le estaba pasando ¿en verdad había visto aquella espantosa escena? La sangre desparramada en el suelo le decía que sí pero, entonces ¿Dónde estaba ese sujeto? Era imposible que simplemente se esfumara en el aire ¿no? Miles de preguntas atosigaban la saturada mente de la pecosa mientras era prácticamente arrastrada del lugar por su amigo, para cuando tuvo un poco más de conciencia su única reacción fue devolver el estómago, no era para menos pues lo que había visto era simplemente repugnante, sangriento y brutal

Cuando recobró la compostura Abril no tenía claro si debía o no mencionar algo sobre lo que observó, en especial al impulsivo de su amigo amante del Jokey… y a las Tortugas

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo, creo que la historia va tomando forma poco a poco**

 **Ahora si el anuncio que quería darles es que**

 **ESTAN ROBANDO**

 **al parecer un grupo de paginas clandestinas estan copiando vilmente todas las historias y cuentas de Fanfiction, sip incluyendo la mía. Esto lo supe gracias a un mensaje de Mesias619 que lo vío en una historia de la escritora simbalaika.**

 **Corroboré algunas de las paginas y si aparece mi usuario y algunas de mis historias.**

 **Estas paginas estan ganando dinero a traves de nuestras historias al spamear con publicidad sus sitios. esto es un abuso a los derechos de todos los autores**

 **Les dejare el nombre de las paginas (tengan cuidado si quieren entrar la mayoria tienen malware y virus) y como denunciarlas. NO DEJEMOS QUE SE SALGAN CON LA SUYA**

 **www . thebuystock**

 **www . talkfictions**

 **fictionavenue**

 **thanfiction**

 **hmofiction**

 **CÓMO DENUNCIAR**

 **Vaya aquí: www . google webmasters / tools / spamreportform?hl=es**

 **Poner en el nombre de la página web (un informe de cada una)**

 **Escribir en detalles adicionales: Este es un sitio mirror haciendo spamdexing a www . fanfiction y ha robado mis perfiles y la propiedad intelectual.**

 **Haga clic en "No soy un robot" y luego "Informar de spam web"**

 **Pueden llenar otro informe haciendo clic en el enlace en: Volver al formulario de informe de spam web.**

 **Escritores y lectores de fanfics deben reportar estos sitios web que se benefician de nuestro trabajo duro. Detengamos el plagio y el robo de arte!**

 **¡Por favor! Difundan este mensaje, no permitamos que estos individuos lucren con nuestros trabajos.**


	5. Entrelazando Acciones

**Hola amantes de los videojuegos y franquisias ochenteras de comics mutantes**

 **Por fin un nuevo capitulo de esta extraña mescla de universos, la cual espero les agrade**

 **Nuevamente, Creditos a mi musa, a mi proveedor de información y quien soporta mis desapariciones periodicas "MESIAS 619"**

 **Ahora si que ruede la sangre**

* * *

 **RENUNCIA: TMNT y Prototype no me pertenecen y bla bla bla**

* * *

Capítulo 5

-"La venganza es la única cosa que tengo clara. Lo único que puedo considerar mío. Sabía que GENTEK era la clave, Tenía sentido, Yo había trabajado ahí; Había puesto a Dana a investigar sus operaciones... Y luego estaba la BLACKWATCH. Lo que me haya cambiado... Ha borrado mi pasado. Debería haber empezado por ahí. Creía que si averiguaba quien dirigía GENTEK antes que la BLACKWATCH lo eliminara, podría averiguar mi pasado."- relataba Alex tranquilamente

-"¿qué pensabas que conseguirías?"- le preguntó una persona que se encontraba detrás de Mercer, mientras que este observaba de cuclillas todo el caos que había en la ciudad desde la cornisa de un edificio.

-"Respuestas... Quería saber lo que me había ocurrido. La razón, Culpar a alguien. Alguien a quien poder castigar. A decir verdad, nunca pensé que daría con ella... Y ojala no hubiera ocurrido."

 _ **Ciudad de New York 20:30 horas.**_

Tres días pasaron desde que Alex Mercer despertó de su, por poco iniciada, autopsia. Lo primero que logró idear fue contactar a su hermana a quien casi mata del susto, pero logro encontrar en ella uno de sus más grandes apoyos por no decir el único. Dana le mencionó que encontró un nombre, un segundo nombre en aquella laptop que antiguamente perteneció a Mercar la cual había llegado por correo.

Dana: Elizabeth Green – pronunció aquel nombre transfiriéndole información a su hermano – Al parecer fue la primera en adaptarse a la BLACKLIGHT

Alex: y ¿dónde está ahora?

Dana: Parece que GENTEK la tiene "alojada" en sus nuevas instalaciones

Alex: Pues en ese caso – dijo apartándose de donde estaba su hermana para encaminarse a la puerta – le hare una visita

Dana: ¿Qué pretendes?

Alex: Sospecho que ella podrá darme un par de respuestas

Dana: Suerte… y ten cuidado – dijo lo último con un tono algo preocupado

Alex: claro – fue lo último que se escuchó de sus labios antes de cerrar la puerta

 _ **Mientras tanto en el hogar de nuestros reptiles mutantes**_

Donatello permanecía aislado en su laboratorio, desde el incidente de hace un par de días pasaba todo el tiempo libre que tenía en el laboratorio analizando la muestra de sangre que recogió aquella noche en el callejón. No sabía por qué se había tomado la molestia de siquiera recoger aquella muestra pero su curiosidad científica era un factor determinante, algo pasaba con esa muestra, esa escasa cantidad de sangre que le tenía intrigado y a medida que le revisaba y analizaba más y más se daba cuenta que fue una gran jugada de su parte recuperar esa muestra, pues se asombraba más con cada nuevo análisis.

Donatello: y luego me dicen que es una tontería llevar algodón y bolsas para muestra de… - hablaba consigo mismo el genio antes de ser interrumpido

Leo: Donnie, hora de patrullar – llamó la atención de su genio hermano entrando cautelosamente al laboratorio

Donnie: ¿qué? – Se extrañó pero al voltear a ver la hora se dio cuenta de que tanto tiempo llevaba en su amado santuario del saber – ya voy – se resignó y salió muy desanimado por no poder continuar con el que sería un gran descubrimiento

Llegó junto con su líder a la sala de estar donde ya estaban todos esperándoles, incluidos sus amigos humanos, listos para ir a patrullar y proteger a su amada cuidad de los peligros que en esta asechaban.

Rafa: Por fin alguien saco al cerebrito de su cueva – dijo sarcástico al ver a su hermano más alto quien lucía unas pronunciadas ojeras

Casey: Ya vamos a patear traseros de una buena vez – decía impaciente tomando sus palos de hockey - ¿Qué dices pelirroja? – preguntó coqueta y tímidamente, pero su amiga parecía ida, o concentrada en las macropartículas del aire.

Mikey: ¿Abril?

Leo: ¿Abril?

Donnie/Rafa: ¿Abril?

-ABRIL- tuvieron que gritar todos para que la chica reaccionara y saliera de sus, aparentemente, perturbadores pensamientos

Abril: ¿Qué? – fue casi un grito el que emitió al salir de su ensimismamiento

Donnie: ¿Estas bien?

Abril: he… si claro

Splinter: Has estado muy distraída Abril – dijo sacándole un susto con su repentina aparición a más de uno de los presentes.

Abril: Lo… lo siento maestro Splinter, no… no es nada – afirmó tratando de ser convincente pero fallando en el intento

Splinter: Hijos míos, Joven Jones – llamó a los presentes – márchense ustedes, creo que Abril y yo tenemos algo de qué hablar

-HAI SENSEI- respondieron sus hijos para salir con un algo reacio Casey.

Ante esta situación lo único que atinó a hacer Abril fue tragar saliva sonoramente. Estaba en una situación algo tensa para su gusto.

Mientras Abril empezaba a ser "interrogada" por el maestro Splinter los chicos recorrían las obscuras calles de New York paralelos con Mercer quien arribaba a las instalaciones recién estrenadas de GENTEK.

 _ **INSTALACIONES GENTEK 20:30 horas.**_

Alex: ¿Hoy no hay comité de bienvenida? – se dijo al ver la relativamente poca seguridad. No estaba de ánimos para masacrar en ese momento, por lo que uso la imagen del sujeto de traje que consumió, el mismo que le quería muerto. – Todo en orden – se dijo así mismo cuando cruzo por todos los medios de seguridad sin mayores percances. Pero algo pasó de lo cual no fue consiente, activó una especie de sensor que le detecto pero no lanzó una alarma.

Alex: ¿Código de Acceso? – su avance se vio detenido por una gran puerta que requería un código para ser abierta. Mercer se retiró discretamente de la puerta cuando oportunamente vio como un hombre salía de la puerta y utilizaba el dichoso código – Parece que hoy estoy de suerte

Mercer sigue al hombre con acceso y de manera discreta lo conduce detrás del edificio donde nadie los vería

Hombre: Qué… ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – dijo un ya acorralado trabajador de GENTEK

Alex: Solo un par de ¿Cómo decirlo? – Dijo casualmente – "Recuerdos"

Al terminar la frase los gritos que aquel hombre tenía en la garganta murieron allí pues Mercer le estaba ahorcando con una sola mano mientras que con la otra se preparaba para la verdadera diversión, con su mano libre atravesó el torso del hombre provocando un rio de sangre sobre el asfalto del callejón tintándolo de ese carmín tan distintivo. Luego de eso presionó aún más el agarre de su otra mano para acallar los gemidos de dolor que emitía el sujeto.

El pobre hombre estaba sufriendo un dolor indescriptible, sintiendo como las manos de Mercer se abrían paso sin dificultad entre su cuerpo. No bastándole con esto Mercer termino por enterrar la mano con que sostenía la garganta del hombre justo en su pecho deleitándose al sentir como su víctima se retorcía del dolor antes de consumirlo.

Alex: Ahora sí – dijo tomando la forma de su reciente víctima – a entrar

 _ **Mientras con las Tortugas**_

Rafa: Ahaag – se quejaba abiertamente –

Leo: ¿De qué te quejas ahora Rafa?

Rafa: Hoy pude patearle el trasero a nadie

Mikey: no seas tan amargado…

-Puede que no, pero ten por seguro que tú serás el pateado Rafael- una voz que provenía de las sombras interrumpió

Leo: Karai

Karai: en persona – dijo arrogante – ahora si me permiten, dejemos la charla y pasemos a la acción.

Dicho y hecho la kunoichi se lanzó al ataque junto con una cuadrilla de sus Robo-pies, como siempre Leonardo va a la par con Karai mientras el resto combate contra las futuras pilas de chatarra. La pelea parece estar algo pareja por la gran cantidad de robots que Karai traía consigo

 _ **Edificio GENTEK, Zona restringida del último piso**_

Alex: ¿Qué rayos es este sitio? – se dijo a sí mismo observando el sombrío y tétrico lugar que se escondía el último piso de esa elegante torre corporativa. Era un sitio repleto de muerte literalmente, pues solo en lo que caminaba Alex logro divisar por lo menos una docena de cadáveres pertenecientes a guardias mutilados; además una capa de algo carnoso y grotesco recubría las paredes de todo el lugar.

Justo en medio de esa extensa habitación se encontraba una jaula de hierro y paneles antibalas y dentro de ella una mujer joven, de cabello pelirrojo y apariencia bastante demacrada sentada abrazando sus rodillas y escondiendo su rostro entre ellas.

Alex: ¿Elizabeth Greene? – pregunta entrando en aquella jaula

Elizabeth: Se acabó la espera – fue lo único que pronuncio elevando su rostro dejándose ver justo antes de levantarse casi de un salto y mandar a volar a Mercer varios metros con un solo golpe, dejando a Alex estrellado contra una de esas paredes recubierta de lo que parecían órganos vivientes.

Apenas logra recobrarse un poco cuando Elizabeth se le acerca

Alex: No entiendo nada

Elizabeth: Mira – le tomo la cabeza con una de sus manos haciendo que Mercer divisara varias imágenes en su cabeza. Imágenes nada alentadoras de New York destruido y convertido en un infierno horrible. Alex no estaba preparado para esto y queda muy débil cayendo a un lado del suelo mientras Elizabeth se acerca a una pared, tocándola y provocando que esta, junto con todo ese material carnoso, se solidifiquen y caigan desmoronándose. Elizabeth era libre y no lo desaprovecharía, pero antes de ello tenía algo que decirle a su liberador. Voltea en dirección a Alex y le dice

Elizabeth: Yo soy tu Madre

Luego de ello salta al vacío dejando a Zeus con su mano alzada impotente de alcanzarla. Pero al parecer esto no era suficiente pues apenas reponiéndose de esto detrás de él aparecen horrendas criaturas deformes, como hombres de 3 metros pero caminando en cuatro patas recubiertos de una piel desagradable y viscosa, con bocas redondas llenas de dientes filosos y mandíbulas destrozadoras. Sin perder el tiempo uno de estos "cazadores" se va contra Alex haciéndole volar atravesando el edificio y cayendo en la calle repleta de soldados de la BLACKWATCH.

Al levantarse ve que esos monstros están atancado a la BLACKWATCH

Alex: necesito ayuda con esto – dijo buscando algún soldado cerca y al encontrarlo lo consumo lo más rápido que pudo, obteniendo información muy importante. Al parecer Elizabeth estuvo en un incidente en Idaho, uno muy grave; además se entera de un lugar que le será muy útil para acabar con los cazadores, un depósito militar relativamente cerca de allí. Una vez obtenidas las memorias, Mercer se da prisa para salir del sitio

Alex: Parece que tengo una trampa que armar – dice para sí, a la vez que esquiva los disparos y trata de atraer a los monstruos lejos de allí.

Mercer salta ágilmente a través de los techos de la ciudad, atrayendo a los cazadores a su trampa, sin embargo, un pequeño grupo de ellos se alejan del resto atraídos por el ruido de una pelea… la pelea de las Tortugas y el Clan del Pie

Un cazador salta directo a Leo y Karai atacándoles con sus deformes pero sumamente fuertes extremidades

L/K: ¿¡Qué Rayos es Eso!? – preguntan ambos esperando que su contrario tenga la respuesta pero no era así.

Donnie: ¡Leo! – le alertó su hermano previniéndole del ataque de aquel grotesco ser

Varios cazadores se unieron al primero atacando al grupo, sin distinción entre el clan Hamato y el del Pie. A los chicos ya se les estaba dificultando mantener a raya a los adefesios y al parecer a Karai y sus robots también. La chica y el líder se vieron a los ojos como poniéndose de acuerdo

Karai/Leo: Tregua – gritaron al unísono lanzándose contra el espeluznante grupo de seres que les atacaba.

Esas criaturas eran feroces dando una buena batalla, el grupo de robots que los chicos aún no habían aniquilado se encargó de finiquitar a dos de esos monstruos, dejando un nada agradable charco de sangre. Por su parte Karai y Leo arrojaron al último por el borde del edificio, una vez todos los ninjas estaban a salvo y sumamente agotados Karai se retiró

Karai: Esto… Esto quedará para la otra ocasión- lanzó una bomba de humo y se perdió de vista de las tortugas.

Mikey: ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó alejándose lo más que pudiera de los cazadores derrotados

Donnie: no tengo idea – se acercó a su hermanito para reconfortarlo un poco

Rafa: Miren – señalo al monstruo que había sido arrojado de la azotea, el cual se levantaba y retomaba un curso que para los chicos era desconocido

Leo: Vamos – ordenó, siguiendo cuidadosamente al cazador.

Un par de minutos después los chicos llegaron a un almacén enorme de donde provenían ruidos que indicaban una lucha que se libraba en ese lugar. Los chicos siendo precavidos no entraron en aquel lugar, pero si escalaron para poder divisar dentro de él a través de los grandes ventanales.

Al poder ver dentro del almacén divisaron una sangrienta lucha entre Mercer y un gran grupo de cazadores. Rafael con su impulsivo carácter empuño sus Sais con claras intenciones de entrar, pero al levantarse fue frenado por Leonardo

Leo: ¿Qué crees que haces?

Rafa: Debemos hacer algo

Leo: Rafa, esto es demasiado para nosotros

 _ **Dentro del almacén**_

Alex combatía con algo de dificultad contra la gran cantidad de monstruos. Transcurrieron poco más de dos minutos en los que Mercer era observado por los mutantes mientras combatía cuando Alex consumió a un cazador, dándoles un muy explícito y nada agradable espectáculo a los chicos; pero para suerte de Mercer esto le dio una nueva y útil habilidad, sus brazos se transformaron en un par de garras enormes con las cuales comienza a eliminar más fácilmente a los monstruos así también como a la BLACKWATCH que le había seguido hasta aquel lugar. Entre el calor de la pelea Alex divisa un grupo de contenedores de combustible y les empieza a destruir

Donnie: ¿¡Acaso está loco ese tipo!? – dijo al ver como los soldados disparaban justo hacia los tanques. Pero al gritar llama la atención de algunos soldados quienes comienzan a dispararles

Mikey: COOOORRAAAAN

Los chicos lograron salir del lugar sin mayor dificultad, esquivando los disparos fácilmente. Al pasar un par de edificios ven como el lugar explota. Los chicos se lamentan por esto a sabiendas de que no era posible que nadie sobreviviera a eso.

Mikey: Eso…Eso ¿Qué fue… eso? – Miguelito estaba sumamente alterado

Leo: Tranquilo Mikey – le abraza tratando de calmarlo – Vamos a casa chicos – dijo observando los exaltados rostros del resto de sus hermanos sabiendo que él tampoco debe verse muy bien que digamos. Así todos se dirigen a su hogar en busca de descanso y reposición emocional; además de pensar como le contaran esto al maestro Splinter.

Lo que ninguno sabe es que Alex los llegó a ver cuándo tres de la BLACKWATCH les dispararon y como pudo se fue siguiéndolos tratando de que no lo viera

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, y gracias a Mesias ya se hacerca lo bueno wuajaja. Solo puedo decirles que se preparen para lo bueno, lo sangrieno y ... wuajaja.**

 **Mientras tanto, para darles un poco de diversion, tension y demas cosas que terminen en sión les traigo una pequeña escena extra**

 **Que disfruten y nos leemos en el proximo Capitulo**

 **Bye**

Escena Extra – el interrogatorio de Abril

Splinter: Bien abril ¿quisieras contarme que te pasa? – dijo serenamente el maestro ninja acariciando su barba

Abril: Yo… Yo estoy bien – intentó mentir pero al ver el desconfiado rostro de Sensei simplemente suspiro sabiéndose derrotada – es que… no se ni por dónde empezar Maestro Splinter

Splinter: Podrías comenzar por indicarme que es lo que te mantiene tan…- dijo buscando palabras para decirlo con delicadeza – alterada

Abril: Vera maestro yo… yo – respiro profundamente para continuar – hace un par de días estaba con Casey cerca del central Park y… paso algo

Splinter: ¿Qué ocurrió Abril?

Abril: No estoy segura, pero algo… un disturbio empezó, Casey quería ir a ver pero antes de que pedidera hacer algo… - no podía continuar, Abril se hiperventilo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos

Splinter: Tranquila Abril – le dijo colocando su mano/pata en el hombro de la chica. Abril se calmó un poco, solo lo suficiente para continuar

Abril: Empezó una balacera – dijo dejando algo preocupado al maestro – Casey y yo nos resguardamos y luego una explosión… - empezaba a hablar sin mucho sentido - había mucho humo. Fuimos a un túnel Casey estaba un poco más lejos, no logro ver… Casey no vio pero yo si… fue… fue – abril ya no lo soporto y dirigió sus manos a su cara

Splinter: Abril, calma – trató de confortar un poco a su alumna - ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

Abril: en… en ese túnel habían dos hombres, uno de traje y… y el otro con una capucha y… y ese hombre

Abril respiraba agitadamente tratando de no perder la compostura

Abril: el hombre de traje… DESCUARTIZO AL DE TRAJE – entro en pánico – la… LA SANGRE… yo… yo

Splinter: Calma Abril – le abrazo para calmarla – estas a salvo

Nadie dijo nada después de eso, Abril solo pudo llorar aterrorizada hasta calmarse y Splinter tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre esto.


	6. Choque

**Había un vez una escritora tan impuntual que una vez empezo un Crossover y cuando quiso continuarlo se dio cuenta que no quedaba nadie que la esperara porque todos se murieron... fin.**

 **Ok, a falta de mejores excusas y que la verdad desaparezco más seguido que el dinero del Estado, simplemente les dejo este capitulo... algo... sangriento ewe**

 **Agradesco infinitamente a este ser tan considerado y aguantador llamado en estos lares del internet como Mesias619**

 **Ahora sí que comience**

* * *

Capítulo 6: Choque

 **Cuartel general de la BLACKWACHT - Puesto de mando de la RED CROWN.**

 **Battery Park**

 **Momentos antes de la destrucción de la base.**

Un hombre de tercera edad de vestimenta militar revisaba un mapa de Nueva York la cual tenía señalado dos zonas en específico, ambos diferenciados por dos colores. Zona Azul: donde se hallaban grandes concentraciones de soldados, tanto de la marina como de la Blackwacht

General Randall: AXIOM barrerá el río. BRIMSTONE rodeará todo el sector y detendrá a cualquiera que se mueva en la zona. Lo quiero contenido mañana a primera hora - fue lo que le ordenó a un hombre por videoconferencia, quien por cierto se encontraba en algún lado de la isla

COL. A. TAGGART: Pero señor, hay casi cien mil personas en la zona azul.

GENERAL RANDALL: No quiero excusas ¡Quiero resultados! - enfadado al ver la actitud del coronel, decide cortar la video llamada para luego dirigirse a alguien quien se encontraba a espaldas suyo - Tenemos un problema que creo que podría resolver tu equipo. ¿Cuánto tardan tus hombres en estar en posición?

CAP. CROSS: Estamos preparados y a la espera de órdenes. Podemos plantarnos en cualquier punto de la ciudad en quince minutos. Con todo mis respetos, una operación de represión en una ciudad de doce millones de habitantes es demasiado para mis hombres - espetó un hombre de un poco más joven que el general, vestido igual que uno de Blackwacht pero sin el casco ni la máscara.

GENERAL RANDALL: Eh, la situación ya ha evolucionado, capitán. Estás fuera de acción de contención. Tu equipo tiene solo un objetivo: Alex Mercer. Nombre clave: ZEUS. Lleva una nueva línea genética. Ha eliminado a cincuenta de mis hombres y ha atravesado una puerta de medio metro ¿te interesa?

CAP. CROSS: Soy tu hombre

GENERAL RANDALL: No hace falta mencionar lo que está en juego.

 **Con Alex y las Tortugas**

Alex-... Supongo que ellos fueron los de la leyenda del monstruo de las alcantarillas - se dijo el infectado al ver desde la cornisa del edificio una tapa de drenaje por unos minutos.

Desde hace una hora siguió a aquellas cosas que, para su sorpresa, eran bastante rápidas, aun así no tuvo ninguna complicación el seguirlos aunque trataba de no destrozar el suelo cuando caía.  
Estaba dispuesto a entrar y cazarlos uno por uno para obtener un par de respuestas pero la tapa se empezó a mover. Cuando fue retirado vio salir a dos adolescentes, uno tenía pinta de pandillero o algo por el estilo con la diferencia de los palos de hockey, pero la otra persona...

Alex: Un momento – dijo mientras enfocaba su vista en la pelirroja - esa chica estuvo en el momento que consumí a ese sujeto - pensó él al reconocer a la pecosa que fue testigo de su acción-es mejor que los siga, tal vez tengan información de esos seres.

De forma sigilosa y usando la apariencia de la última persona que consumió, siguió a los chicos que platicaban animadamente. Durante todo el trayecto se mantuvo retirado de ellos para que no lo descubrieran y aun en ese caso todavía contaba con su forma original.  
Una vez que vio que llegaron a su destino, trepó por una pared aprovechando que nadie lo veía. Luego de eso solo se dedicó a observarlos con cautela.

Casey: oye pelirroja ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? - le hablo el vigilante. Por como lo escuchó Mercer le pareció que estaba nervioso, en cambio con la chica parecía ida, como si estuviera en otro lado  
Abril: ¿ah? claro dime  
Casey: Bueno... Mañana se va a estrenar una película y pues, pensaba que como ya llevamos un tiempo conociéndonos y peleando juntos y todo eso... Pues...  
Abril: Casey Jones ¿me estas tratando de decir que quieres que tengamos una cita? - preguntó ella de brazos cruzados, sonriendo de lado y con una ceja arqueada

Casey: ¡¿qué?! ¡No, no, no, no, no ¿cómo crees?! Solo es ir al cine y ya. – dijo con un marcado sonrojo en su rostro  
Alex: _Tal vez no recuerde nada, pero hasta yo sé que eso fue patético_ \- pensó él al escuchar la conversación de aquellos jóvenes, sintiendo pena ajena por el pelinegro.  
Mientras tanto, detrás de un bote de basura, se vislumbraba una de las tortugas humanoides que Alex anduvo persiguiendo y al parecer observaba a los dos chicos  
Casey: entonces ¿qué opinas?  
Abril: Claro que me gustaría ir Casey.- sonrió tiernamente - Pero mañana voy a estar algo ocupada, además recuerda que tenemos el examen dentro de 3 días la que, por cierto, necesitas pasar. – le reprocho  
Casey: pero si ya te dije que mi futuro es ser jugador de hockey  
Abril: si pero A MI me dijeron que si no aprobabas bajarían MI Promedio  
Casey: te preocupas demasiado Abril  
Abril: hash, a veces no sé cómo puedo... AAAHH  
Casey: ¡cuidado!  
Debido a la distracción de la plática, la híbrida de krang dio un paso en falso y estuvo a punto de caer de no haber sido por los reflejos del vigilante que logró atraparla, quedando los dos en una posición bastante comprometedora.

Desde el lugar donde los veía, Donatello estaba sacando fuego por los ojos pues el tarado de su amigo estaba a nada de robarle el primer beso de su princesa. Ya iba a salir he interrumpirlos cuando de la nada, una furgoneta blanca apareció en frente de sus dos amigos y de ese vehículo salieron varios krangs apuntándoles con sus armas  
Donnie: _no puedo creer lo que diré pero ¡Gracias krangs!_ \- pensó el genio sonriendo pues Jones no pudo cumplir con su objetivo  
Casey: ¡ni siquiera lo piensen alienígenas retardados! - les dijo el vigilante en posición de ataque al igual que su amiga, sin embargo estaba muy enojado no por que se quieran llevar a Abril, sino porque le arruinaron el momento  
Krang: krang les ordena que hagan lo conocido como rendirse para que krang...  
Casey: si, si, si, ya me se la cantaleta ¡GONGALAAA! – gritó

Los dos estaban a punto de atacar, pero sucedió otra interrupción, aunque esta vez fue de algo o alguien cayendo y generando un pequeño cráter delante de los chicos  
Alex: no dejare que los toquen - les amenazó, con voz profunda e intimidante, el infectado encarando a loa alienígenas. No sabía que rayos eran aquellas criaturas, pero siendo productos de la BLACKLIGHT o no, los iba a desaparecer del mapa  
Casey: oye viejo no se quien seas, pero no es necesario que nos ayudes. Mejor vete de aquí antes de que salgas lastimado - tal vez Casey estuvo con su amiga en el caos de central park, pero no reconoció al que provocó todo eso por lo que no tenía ni idea de con quien estaba hablando.

Por otro lado, Abril lo reconoció al instante y simplemente quedó paralizada de terror de solo verlo  
Alex: ¿me estás diciendo que ellos son peligrosos? - preguntó con un tono oscuro y sarcástico a la vez que volteaba a verlo de perfil  
Casey: ¡Así es! ¿O te lo explico con palitos? – dijo ya colérico el chico mientras el infectado volteó a ver a los krangs y solo le dijo lo siguiente al vigilante  
Alex: pues te tengo noticias chico - junto sus brazos he hizo esfuerzo para lo siguiente - yo también... lo... SOY - justo al decir esto, transformó ambos brazos en dos enormes y afiliadas garras.

Sin esperar se abalanzó contra los krangs atravesando a uno de la cintura, justo donde se encontraba el cerebro. Dos le comenzaron a disparar con sus láseres pero Alex saltó y partió en rebanadas verticales al de la derecha para después tomar al de la izquierda del cuello y poniendo su otra garra en la cabeza hundió todo el cráneo robótico aplastando al alíen conductor de esa chatarra. Tres restantes decidieron huir de aquella persona que no tuvo piedad en matar a sus compañeros, mas no esperaron que este cargara un auto y se los arrojara, provocando que no solo fueran aplastados por el auto si no que ambos vehículos con los aliens en medio explotaran dejando un "agradable" paisaje de fuego y humo.

Jones quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos pues jamás pensó en alguien que fuera a enfrentarse a esas cosas, aun así no le agradó que terminara de esa forma y mucho menos haber visto cómo eran eliminados  
Casey: o-oye viejo, sé que dije que eran peligrosos y eso, p-pero no era necesario que los... los rostizaras - sin embargo, Mercer no le prestó atención debido a que vio uno de los pedazo de carne del krang aplastado antes de esos tres  
Alex: ¿que serán estas cosas? No parecen la BLACKLIGHT - cuando mandó su mirada con el chico, notó que Abril se encontraba cercas de la esquina de la calle corriendo desesperada - si así lo quieres - empezó a correr directo a un muro y trepó con tan solo seguir corriendo para dar un gran salto que le haría cortar mucha distancia, mientras Casey empezó a seguirlos aunque no estaba tan cerca que digamos de ellos  
Abril: ¡Auxilio, alguien que me ayude por favor! - gritaba desesperada la pelirroja tratando de alejarse de él lo más que pudiera pero por desgracia para ella, Alex la interceptó al caer frente a ella, la pecosa quedó de espaldas al suelo comenzando a arrastrarse para alejarse del infectado en un desesperado intento de resguardar su integridad - no me hagas daño, por favor, te lo suplico. – rogaba por su vida mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban por las lágrimas de pánico que brotaban sin piedad  
Alex: Lo siento niña, pero tienes información que me puede ser útil – dijo con tono frio y desinteresado. Procurando no matarla aun, la tomo de la cabeza con la garra izquierda para suspenderla en el aire y preparo la derecha para partirla a la mitad - créeme que no me gusta hacerlo – _No tanto –_ pensó -, pero tengo que.  
Abril: ¡no por favor, se lo ruego NO ME MATE! - gritaba con horror la pecosa tratando de liberarse del agarre, pero le era imposible – NO QUIERO MORIR – gritó ya impotente

Alex: debo acabar con esto de una vez - solo iba a bastar un zarpazo directo y certero, una movida y seria consumida, sin embargo algo pasó.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron con un brillo cegador a la vez que ella grito más fuerte, luego de eso miles de imágenes de ella con el chico y los mutantes aparecieron en su cabeza provocándole no un simple dolor, sino una migraña intensa casi inaguantable. En cuanto pasó eso soltó a la chica y se sujetó su cráneo para tratar de calmar ese infernal dolor, en eso sintió como alguien lo golpeaba varias veces mas no pudo concentrarse en su oponente, quien por cierto no era Casey Jones

Donnie: Aléjate de ella - fue lo que le dijo el genio con un tono amenazante después de acertar varios golpes con su bastón Bo teniendo atrás de él a una inconsciente Abril. Mercer al dejar de sentir ese dolor se volteó donde estaba Donnie solo para escuchar la sirena de patrullas acercarse, a lo que solo le dijo unas palabras.

Alex: Donatello, dile a tu familia que se vaya preparando, que algo muy grande está por llegar a la ciudad - después de esto corrió por un muro hasta perderse de vista  
Donnie quedo desconcertado ante aquellas palabras ¿quién era él? ¿Cómo supo de su familia? ¿Quién le dijo su nombre? Pero lo más importante ¿qué quiso decir con que algo grande está por llegar?

Una vez teniendo a Abril entre sus brazos, fue a reunirse con Casey, el lento, Jones para partir directo a la alcantarilla y decirles a sus hermanos lo que paso, aunque ya esperaba un regaño por parte de su padre por andar saliendo sin su consentimiento y más si se trataba de espiar a sus amigos humanos.

 **Mientras tanto**

Dana: Alex ¿dónde rayos estas? - le preguntó su hermana preocupada a través del celular. Ya tenía un rato desde que salió y eso la altero un poco - ya debiste haber vuelto.  
Alex: digamos que tomé un paseo después de salir de Gentek  
Dana: pues te tardaste, recuerda que tenemos a la marina y la Blackwatch encima - después de suspirar habló más calmada - ¿encontraste algo?  
Alex: si, pero no es lo que esperaba.- dijo recordando el encuentro- Ahora que me acuerdo, me enteré de otra cosa  
Dana: ¿de qué se trata?  
Alex: tal parece que Nueva York ha estado en guerra desde antes de la Blacklight  
Dana: ¿qué quieres decir?  
Alex: te lo explicaré en cuanto llegue  
Dana: de acuerdo, aquí te espero – dijo con la intriga ya corriendo por sus venas

Sin más, Mercer colgó la llamada y partió rumbo al departamento de su hermana

Alex: así que ellos son un clan y están en conflicto con otro clan... interesante.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí, si si lo se todos queriamos que mataran a Abril pero es necesaria para la trama... ok no pero bueno...**

 **de aquí en más la trama será mucho más angustiante?, Dramatica? interesante podrías decir**

 **Intentare acutalizar más seguido... Lo siento mesias619 soy muy mala con las fechas de entrega**

 **Pero me he propuesto firmemente ser más puntual y traer mas contenido este año... si se que ya estamos en abril casi mayo pero bueno más bale tarde que nunca (Esa parece ser la filosofia de mi vida en fanfiction T.T sorry)**

 **Bueno hasta el proximo desfile de sangre**


End file.
